The best day of my life
by LuMidoriiroo
Summary: Bokuto Koutaro falling deeply in love with Akaashi Keiji


**The best day of my life**

I don't know if I should believe in love at first sight. I mean, it never occurred to me before so how should I know if it actually does exist or not.

The first time I saw him was when he entered the gym in my second year of high school. The second I laid my eyes on him I kind of already knew that he was special but I didn't realize in what sense before it was too late, before I was screwed. My second year went by with me trying to get him to speak more, for him to open up. It didn't happen though and it was quite a shame.

In my third year he became the official setter. It didn't seem like he was that happy about it but in our first practice match I kind of sensed just how much he actually liked playing volleyball. He still didn't show it, he still didn't smile.

Then came the first official match we played together. We had some problems on winning but in the end the final whistle was heard and we finally won.

_Akaashi Keiji was smiling_.

The 'stoic, emotionless' Akaashi Keiji was actually smiling.

I don't know if I should believe in love at first sight. I mean, it never occurred to me before so how should I know if it actually does exist or not.

But I can tell you one thing: I certainly do believe in love at first smile.

I always thought he was good-looking (come on guys, you can't say that you didn't think that too) but when he was smiling at that time, he simply looked beautiful.

His whole face lit up and I couldn't stop smiling either.

Until then never ever happened something that made me happier than that single laugh. My heart was beating louder than it ever did before, I'm pretty sure that I was bright red too and I couldn't bring myself to stop staring at him. Unfortunately, when he noticed my staring, his face fell and he had his old expression back. Well not exactly his old one and I had no clue if I only imagined it but I swear his ears were red as a tomato and his cheeks were kind of pinkish. This side of his was only a boost for my cheery mood and my teammates were even more pissed at me than normally but this smile was worth all the trouble.

_I cross my heart that on that day I fell in love._

From then on, he started to open up a little more and more but that smile, the one I fell in love with never returned. He grinned from time to time but it was never likethe other one. I continued to pester him like I actually always did and he warmed up to me more than to anyone else. It appeared like he got used to my ups and downs, to my noisiness and my dejected mode and he never gave me the feeling that he was fed up with me. It made me happy.

Hanging around him without a care in the world started to become a daily occurrence and he didn't always shake me of anymore when I laid my arm around him. The days went by without me noticing just how much time passed and without realizing just how much I started to love him.

In these few books I read, there was always written that love hurts. Love should apparently be like standing on a cliff and waiting for the other one to throw you off or like hanging there and waiting for him to let go.

I myself never once regretted falling for him, for me, rather than waiting for the fall, it was like waiting for him to pull me away, to pull me up. I never, not even once, thought that he was letting go.

In my dreams he always stood a few steps behind me, waiting for me to turn around and when I finally did, I saw him standing there, a smile all over his face, hand extended and it remained there until I took it.

_I never even came close to the end of the cliff. _

As time went on, the graduation ceremony came along.

I was known for showing my emotions right there in the open where everyone could see it so it wasn't a surprise that I started crying some time after the ceremony but what nobody knows is that it _wasn't_ because of the end of my high school life, no, not at all.

It was because of him.

_Akaashi Keiji stood there, smiling._

_Akaashi Keiji stood there, smiling and crying._

It was the same smile I fell in love with. After almost a whole year went by, I finally got the chance to see that one special smile again.

_And I fell all over again._

After a while of staring at each other faces, he began to move again. He came closer to me, step by step and with ever move he made my heart froze and sped up again. When he was right in front of me, he lifted up his arms and in his hands he held a bouquet of roses and one horned owl plush.

"Good luck in your future life, Bokuto-san"

"I fucking love you and you should be the one to see just how much my life will change in the future. _Akaashi Keiji will you please go out with me_?"

The other third years stopped sniffling and started to cheer for us and I did so not care about them at that moment as I looked him right at him while he didn't face me. And that was when I knew that back then, my imagination wasn't only playing pranks on me. His ears were glowing and he himself was a blushing mess.

"_Yes, I will_"

**This** was definitely the best day of my life.

_Akaashi Keiji and I, Bokuro Koutaro were kissing for the very first time._

* * *

><p>I'm actually really sorry for not updating 'The genuis and the stripper' but I am kind of stuck there and I don't know what to write but I guess I try to come up with something so you can enjoy the story until the end :)<p> 


End file.
